1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for quickly releasing and quickly coupling concentric shafts for the transmission of torsional power therebetween.
2. Prior Art
The classical method of interconnecting two coaxial shafts is by means of a cross-pin fixed through mutually aligned diametrical bores in both shafts. More rapidly operable quick release couplers are shown by Weasler in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,252,721, issued May 24, 1966; Sadler et al in 3,260,541, issued July 12, 1966; and Schlenker et al in 3,926,532, issued Dec. 16, 1975. These mechanisms use a collar which may be moved manually from a first disposition whereat it holds one or more dogs, pins or balls in a position interlocking one shaft with the other shaft, to a second disposition whereat the dogs, etc., are free to move to permit movement, axial and radial, between the shafts. The collar is spring biased into its first disposition and must be manually held in its second disposition against the bias of the spring. In a mechanism which may receive high axial shock loads during use, this spring bias is made very high. In cramped quarters, it may be very difficult to manipulate this collar.
It may be noted that mechanisms for coupling concentric rods or struts against mutual axial movement, but not against mutual torsional movement, are shown by Metz in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,442,541, issued May 6, 1969, and in 3,945,744, issued Mar. 23, 1976. Metz shows a collar which is spring biased into its first disposition, but once moved manually against the strong bias of the spring to its second disposition may be locked therein.